


you're making me a liar (got me begging you for more)

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: jeffrey hates andrew, but he lets him fuck him anyway. never mind that andrew's his direct superior, and the golden boy of the police force. this is stress relief, nothing more.





	you're making me a liar (got me begging you for more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).

This is nothing but stress relief. That's what Jeffrey tells himself anyway, he's been in this goddamn line of work long enough to know that it isn't anything else but a way for them to get their frustration out of their system. He's against some grimy wall in fuck knows where, and they've just let the suspect escape _again_, hoo-bleeding-ray, no thanks to some joker who wanted to play it _by the book_. Actually, fuck that, said joker is _Andrew_, who, incidentally, has Jeffrey bent over, ass out trousers and boxers pulled down to mid-thigh and is fucking him hard and rough.

See, Jeffrey gets it. Yeah, you need to do things by the book, blah blah blah, or any evidence and whatnot cannot be considered in court. He gets that. But what he also gets is that _time is of the fucking essence_, and if they don't get shit done on time, then it's on them. Heads will roll, heads have always rolled anyway, who's to say his isn't on the chopping block next time? But Andrew, the _golden boy_ with his shiny police scholarship on the fast track to be the next Chief Commissioner or some shit, he _insists_. Not a single foot to be misplaced because their sole reason for existence now is to _make Andrew look good_. What a fucking joke.

Yet here he is anyway. Letting Andrew manhandle him, hold him down against the wall in a pathetic state of undress. Shirt buttons undone just enough for Andrew to tug his collar aside and bite at his neck, thread his hands through his hair to pull his head back and capture his lips in a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth, then pulling away to bite at his earlobe, close to his piercing. It's ridiculous how Jeffrey had even gotten himself into this position, and as much as he hates Andrew's guts, hates how fucking infuriating Andrew can get, hates all the shit Andrew constantly throws on their team, on _Jeffrey_ especially, he has to admit that he gets off on this. There's something about the thrill of fucking on the job, with emotions running high and adrenaline shot to the roof through their veins and the sheer anger of letting a suspect get away after a chase that just _demands_ to be addressed, and there's nothing that an angry fuck in a dingy alleyway cannot solve.

To be honest, Jeffrey's sick and tired of the copious amount of paperwork, the neverending mess he constantly has to clear under Andrew. Maybe things would've been different had he been assigned to another team. Different meaning he wouldn't be underneath his direct superior, feeling his fingernails dig into his skin as he fucks him, not caring if he actually gets off on this. And it's fucking ridiculous because Jeffrey actually _does_ get off on this, as fucked up as it seems. Jeffrey's cock is hard and leaking pre-come messily and as much as he is tempted to reach beneath his legs and jerk himself off, pride keeps him braced against the wall as he clenches his ass around Andrew's cock, demanding that he _hurry the fuck up_.

When Andrew comes, he does it inside Jeffrey. Stills and pushes even deeper, then reaches for Jeffrey's neck, squeezing down. Jeffrey chokes out a cry, and then Andrew's other hand is around Jeffrey's cock, jerking him off in quick strokes and when Andrew releases his grip, that's all it takes for Jeffrey to come, spilling all over the wall.

'What the fuck,' Jeffrey groans as Andrew orders him to _keep it all inside_ with a predatory grin.

'Let's go, got a suspect to catch,' Andrew says, giving Jeffrey a light smack on the ass. His clothing is fully in place, nary a stitch out of place. Jeffrey feels like pushing him into the garbage dump at the end of the alleyway just to mess him up.

'Fuck you,' Jeffrey grumbles.

Andrew smirks. 'That's what you just did.'

**Author's Note:**

> title from liar by camila cabello. thanks to I for looking through this!


End file.
